


A Good Day

by TheBlueJane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/F, Multi, Slice of Life, but going with female pronouns for now, please let june be happy, roxy is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueJane/pseuds/TheBlueJane
Summary: It is June's birthday. It always feels like it is June's birthday for some reason. Roxy and Calliope both plan a great day for their lovely girlfriend.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, June Egbert/Calliope, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde/Calliope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Good Day

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and today you feel like a girl. You didn’t feel that way yesterday, and there is a very real possibility that you will not feel that way tomorrow, but it is important to get that clarification out of the way as you wake up on this fine morning.

As you crawl from your bed, and the haze of sleep begins to leave you, you begin to remember that today is a very special day. Today is the thirteenth of April and the birthday of your best friend, recently turned girlfriend, June Egbert. It honestly seems like everyday is June’s birthday, but that does not make it any less exciting.

Leaving your room and making your way to the kitchen you find the other love of your life, the scaly beauty you decided to marry years ago, Calliope. They are currently mixing together a vat of some sort of green, sticky substance, and you know exactly what this is. The two of you had discussed plans for June’s birthday several days ago, and it was decided that Callie would make some really tart Cherub candy while Roxy took June out shopping.

Roxy: oh hi! didn’t hear you get up. how’s it coming?

Calliope: yes UwU. the syrUp will need time to settle, so i thoUght getting an early start woUld be appropriate. i have a few other treats planned, althoUgh i am avoiding the Use of baked goods, for jUne’s sake.

Roxy: lol. yeah that’s probably for the best. im going to jump in the shower tho, and then go pick up june. you good with staying behind?

Calliope: oh i’m fine. I really enjoy cooking here, and i will have plenty of time to spend with the two of yoU when you get back in a coUple hoUrs. what movie were we watching again?

Roxy: dunno, june still has to pick one. she’s kinda moving out of the whole cheesy rom-com thing, so it could really be anything.

Calliope: enjoy yoUr shower, i’ll be ready when you guys get back.

Your name is June Egbert, and you are kinda freaking the fuck out.

Today is your birthday, and as per usual that means that you are being faced with something extremely stressful approaching you like a speeding bullet train. But unlike the usual, this stressful something isn’t a meteor hurtling towards your childhood home, but instead your very cute partner coming to pick you up for a day date.

Your life had only recently begun to settle down again following a couple hard years of crying, therapy, and eating exorbitant amounts of sugary foods while you tried to pin down your gender identity. The dust did not remain settled for long, as soon after you began to feel happy with yourself you got tangled in a whirlwind romance with Roxy. You love Roxy dearly, but you kinda wished the life changing events would stop for two fucking seconds.

And now you are waiting in your home, meticulously worrying over your appearance despite the fact that Roxy is definitely going to adore you no matter what. This is how most of your dates with Roxy go.

You are pulled from your incessant worrying by a familiar knock on your front door. Two quick pounds followed by a third shortly after it. The telltale sign of Roxy. Taking a deep breath, you force your wobbly legs towards the front door, and open it.

You nearly pass out from a lack of oxygen, that is how breathtaking Roxy is right now. They dyed their hair a vibrant pink recently, and the color is all the more stunning in the morning sun. Their eyes are hidden behind a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses which June originally bought for her as a joke about their shared friend, and Roxy’s son/father. It wasn’t long before she began to unironically enjoy wearing them, much in the same way that their father/son also began to unironically like the shades June gifted him. Things have a habit of repeating themselves when it came to the Strider-Lalonde family.

Roxy’s entire presence radiated pure beauty, and June began to feel a twinge of inadequacy when faced with it. Inadequacy that was quickly squashed when June saw just how flushed Roxy became when they saw June.

Roxy: june! wow you are lookin’ fresh as hell! as always ;P

June: thanks! this took me three hours!

Roxy: holy shit, wtf? june, babe, you know you don’t need to do all that. it’s seven in the morning, are you telling me you got up at four just to do that?

June: i know i don’t neeeed to….but it was kinda fun. besides, kanaya and rose bought me all that makeup and shit and i don’t want it to just sit there and go bad, y’know?

Roxy: fair. oh yeah, it’s a girl day for me today

June: sounds good to me, and what exactly are we doing today? You and callie have been really vague about this, which isn’t like you guys. usually you can’t keep a secret to save your ass

Roxy: ouch, but fair. callie is at home preparing the last surprise of the day, but first i’m going to take you for a day across earth c. it’ll be nonstop adventure and cool shit all day, you down?

June: i suppose so-ah!

As soon as you make the slightest sign of approval, Roxy scoops you up into her arms without much trouble. Damn her extremely attractive muscles and your tiny chicken frame. Laughing her ass off, she carries you into the sky, flying you to your first destination of the day.

June: to be honest, not what I expected.

You are still June Egbert, and your very strong girlfriend has flown you to an old blockbuster stands as a remnant from before )(IC took over this version of Earth literal centuries ago. It looked extremely run down and dangerous, but given all the shit this building must have been through, it still looked pretty good.

Roxy approached the front doors of the building. It had automated sensors, but there was no way those were going to do anything. Instead, Roxy lowered her shoulder and rammed it into the sliding doors.

June: wtf? roxy what are you doing?

Roxy: just gotta….hit it hard enough….

And with another solid collision, Roxy burst through the already weakened doors, allowing her to walk right inside.

Roxy: nice! you coming June?

June: i’m not going in there! the place looks like it could collapse at any moment! and you busting down the door isn’t helping anything.

Roxy: june, you are literally immortal. i’m not in control of the fancy clock that decides if our deaths are heroic or just or whatever, but i’m fairly confident that suffocating under a collapsed roof of a long abandoned blockbuster is neither of those. now come on! it’ll be fun!

You hesitate, not necessarily out of fear of your possible death as Roxy is one hundred percent correct with that being a non-issue, but more out of the uncertainty of the matter. Then you realize that you are being fucking stupid; you have fought literal giant monsters out for your blood and now you are being aprehensive about entering an abandoned blockbuster. Get it together June.

You follow behind Roxy.

Despite it being morning outside, it is very dark inside this building, the only light filtering in through the now busted open entrance. Roxy takes your hand in hers, which both fills you with the feeling of butterflies and the feeling of relief as you were worried you’d lose her in the dark.

Roxy: shit, i didn’t think it’d be so dark. hold on, i think i can fix it

As you stand next to Roxy, you begin to experience a strange sensation in the air around the two of you. It is hard for you to put words to it, but if you were to try you would probably say that it felt like the air around you was getting…. Deleted? Fuck, this is weird.

As you try to figure what the fuck you are feeling, you notice the room getting lighter. You can now see the countless rows of old movies, long abandoned when this building closed down. You can now see Roxy, and you see that she has her eyes closed, and her free hand raised. Once the room is fully illuminated, she opens her eyes and looks down at you.

Roxy: that’s a new trick i’ve been working on. i stole the concept of light and used it to fill this room.

June: i thought light was rose’s thing?

Roxy: it is, but now i stole it. actually, thinking about it i probs could have just stole a flashlight, but this was much cooler.

June: so why are we here?

Roxy: we’re figuring out movie night!

Roxy gestures to the countless dvds lying around the old store.

Roxy: you never got to see any movies that aired after your birthday, and this blockbuster is from my earth so it kept running up until 2010. that’s a whole year of movies you missed out on.

June: won’t all the movies be damaged from being underwater for a couple centuries?

Roxy: maybe, but if so then i can just void up a new one for you.

June: they why come to the blockbuster at all?

Roxy let out an annoyed, but mostly playful, groan.

Roxy: june, you’re killing me! we came to the blockbuster cuz its badass to break into an old abandoned building. don’t you even try to tell me that this isn’t badass

June: it is pretty badass

Roxy: exactly! now lets find something to watch tonight.

The two of you spend the next thirty or so minutes picking across the heavily water damaged remains of the store. The two of you are both very cute together, and any theoretical audiences watching this would be in awe of how cute it is.

After thirty minutes of searching, you make a breakthrough.

June: holy shit, is this what i think it is?

Roxy: what?

June: holy shit, it is!

Roxy: yeah i’m just gonna repeat my last question. what?

You show Roxy a slightly moldy dvd case you found on the floor.

Roxy: “ghosts of girlfriends past?” sounds horrible cheesy. not to mention super straight

June: i mean, it probably is. it’s a rom-com from 2009. but when i was younger i was so excited for this! i never got to see it because of the end of the world, which double sucked cuz it was gonna come out just one month after all that went down.

Roxy: great!

Roxy waves her hand, and a pristine copy of Ghosts of Girlfriends Past appears in her grasp. Roxy hands you the new dvd.

Roxy: alright, are you hungry?

June: a bit, yeah.

Roxy: then it sounds like its time for lunch!

Roxy grabs your hand, and drags you out of the old video store before lifting you into the air and flying off with you once again.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you are currently absolutely enamored by your girlfriend as she wolfs down a double bacon cheeseburger.

You took June to a nice burger joint that is run by a small Dersite family. The place is called Mayor’s Diner, in loving memory of the best Dersite you ever had the pleasure of meeting. June had developed an overwhelming love of meat when she was in the midst of her hormone therapy. Steaks, burgers, fish, bacon, nothing was safe from the ever hungry maw of June Egbert. Since then she has settled down a bit, but her love of the food still remains.

You had opted for some chicken tenders. Sure, it was from the kids’ menu, but you never got to eat out as a kid so you might as well enjoy these tiny delicacies now. You delicately dip one of your tenders in the little cup of ketchup that was provided to you.

June wipes her mouth clean.

June: how’d you find this place?

Roxy: callie found it. they have a strong connection with the carapacians, and spends a lot of time in the main city just seeing what the little guys are up to. given that you share their enthusiasm for a well made burger, i figured you’d like it too.

June nods in agreement before returning to her burger.

Roxy: now try not to stuff yourself too full, callie’s got a surprise for you when we’re all done.

June: consider me intrigued :B

June took another large bite, finishing it before she continued.

June: and how much longer until this surprise?

Roxy: after this we’ve got just one more thing to do. i’ve been saving the best for last

You are still Roxy Lalonde, and you were not lying when you said you saved the best for last. You’ve taken June to the human kingdom, and to a specific building in particular. You had worked alongside Janey to set it up a long time ago, and Jane uses a good chunk of the infinite resources Crocker Corp and its subsidiaries makes to keep it running smoothly. To your knowledge, June has never seen it, and by the look on her face you can see that you guessed right.

You are both standing before a brightly colored building with a cheerful sign on the front reading “Earth C Center for Transgender Youth.”

You lead a wide-eyed June into the building, nodding to the secretary who of course recognizes the two of you, who wouldn’t. Inside are dozens of young teenagers, chatting, playing video games, and just having a great time. But slowly, one by one, they all notice the two of you.

They rush June, drowning her in hugs and nice words. They have seen you plenty of times already, you make sure to drop by every month at least, but June is a celebrity to them, more so than she is to most other people on Earth C.

You find a bench, and sit back while your girlfriend is overjoyed by the admiration of dozens of young children who think the world of her.

Your name is June Egbert, and it has been a great birthday. Probably the best birthday you’ve had in your entire life.

You are now sitting in a dark room, on a super comfortable couch. On either side of you are your two partners. Roxy is on your left, her arm over your shoulder, pulling you into her body. Callie is on your right, her small skeletal frame nestled up against your chest. On your lap is a large bowl of sour candy, the tart taste almost burning your mouth. It feels good though.

The only light in this room is the television in front of you, playing a movie that you honestly aren’t even paying attention to. How could you when you were surrounded by the two people you love the most in this entire world? 

You lick some of the candy dust off of your fingers. It is unbelievably tart, causing your face to twist in response. You close your eyes, focusing on the heartbeats of your two lovers, and the feeling of their slow breathing.

Your name is June Egbert, and you are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a daily prompt thing I'm doing. today's was "tart" and while I don't think I did too good at working that in, I am still pretty proud of this one.


End file.
